(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor device package, particularly a surface-mount diode package.
(2) Brief Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art diode package. A semiconductor diode chip 10 has two bottom electrodes 101 and 102 at two ends of the chip as shown in FIG. 2, which is section view of FIG. 1 along the dotted section line. The electrodes 101 and 102 are attached respectively to two metallic contacts 11 and 12 by means of solder 14. These two metallic base contacts serve as leads for surface mounting of the diode package on a mother board. The chip 10 is then covered and sealed in a glue 13.
Since the chip is supported on the two metallic base plates 11 and 12, any relative bending and twisting of the two metallic contacts may cause damage to the chip 10.